


Songs into Fanfics

by Aphmauisweet



Category: Assassination Classroom, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet
Summary: Welcome I need to think of more relationships and fandoms to add and all that jazz
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Levi/Erwin Smith, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome~ I'll probably abandon this too-


	2. Heather - todobaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather by conan gray  
> A todobaku and slight momojirou

"Damnit.." Bakugou mumbled as it it started to snow just before class ended. He forgot his jacket this morning and knew he would regret it.

_I still remember_   
_Third of December_   
_Me in your sweater_   
_You said it looked better_

_On me, than it did you_

Here he stood in front of UA shivering and cussing himself out in his head. Suddenly Todoroki appeared in front of him. "The fuck you want half n' half??"

He noticed him holding a sweater out to him "Here.. You seemed cold.." Todoroki's face was red from the cold..atleast bakugou assumed so.

He swallowed his pride and took it "Thanks.." he removed his school jacket and put on the sweater that smelled like peppermint. Of fucking course.

"It looks good on you.. Much better then on me.." Todoroki gave a small smile making bakugou blush which no one would realize it's from those words.

  
_Only if you knew_   
_How much I liked you_

Bakugou's heart beat faster just from the smell alone but damn this guy is too much. He acknowledged his crush on todoroki but wouldn't tell him that.

  
_But I watch your eyes, as she_

_Walks by_

Suddenly momo was leaving the school with jirou beside her "Goodbye todoroki! Goodbye bakugou!" Bakugou looked at Todoroki who's gaze was fixed onto **her**.

  
_What a sight for_   
_Sore eyes_

He just knew it. How couldn't the class's most handsome guy not have a crush on the class's prettiest girl?! She's beautiful. It hurt alot though.

  
_Brighter than a_   
_Blue sky_

_She's got you_   
_Mesmerized_   
_While I die_

Bakugou watched Todoroki walk away without another word not even a goodbye. He knew he lost and he hated it.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half, as pretty_

As he waited home he thought of this one time. Bakugou was yelling at todoroki for god knows what this time. When suddenly the taller male kissed him. It was as if he was shutting him up. It worked though.

It felt gross though. He knew Todoroki couldn't like him like that at all. Though he desperately wanted it.

  
_You gave her your sweater_   
_It's just polyester, but you like her better_

It's been a week since that day bakugou had a jacket of his own this time. He didn't like it though.. That momo was now the one in todoroki's sweater.

They were walking together laughing and chatting happily. It stung. He wanted to die.

  
_Wish I were Heather_

Bakugou wished he could be in her place, by todoroki's side chatting about anything. The comfort. The warmth. The joy that he would feel just being there.

_Watch as she stands with_   
_Her holding your hand_

They were so close with their arms linked. They were truly in love and bakugou couldn't compete at all. He felt like he just lost. He lost at love.

  
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder_   
_Now I'm getting colder_

He walked alone not feeling warm from his jacket at all.. He felt like he was freezing without todoroki by his side to keep him warm 

_But how could I hate her?_   
_She's such an angel_   
_But then again, kinda_   
_Wish she were dead,_

Bakugou couldn't hate Momo at all. This want her fault, yet he couldn't help but despise her so much. He wished she was gone.

_as she_

_Walks by_   
_What a sight for_   
_Sore eyes_

Bakugou entered the dorms just before they did. Someone like momo was perfect for todoroki. Beautiful black hair pulled into a perfect ponytail with perfect eyes and a perfect body. A perfect woman. A woman.

  
_Brighter than a_   
_Blue sky_   
_She's got you_   
_Mesmerized_   
_While I die_

Soon they entered laughing like before and bakugou couldn't take it. He ran away before he could break down in front of them. He heard footsteps behind him after a moment.

His arm was then grabbed and he was pulled into the chest of the man he loved but wished to avoid. "Bakugou what's wrong?!" He questioned.

Bakugou broke " _Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half, as pretty"_ Todoroki flinched at those words. Bakugou felt tears flood his eyes.

  
_You gave her your sweater_   
_It's just polyester, but you like her better_

"Is that what this is about..?" Todoroki questioned getting no response. "Bakugou.." todoroki gently kissed the older yet shorter male. Bakugou tensed up.

  
_I wish I were Heather_

Could it be he misunderstood..? Tears were flooding out of his eyes but he felt so warm and happy.

_Wish I were Heather_

"Todo- oh my..!" Bakugou pushed todoroki away as he saw momo holding the sweater with one hand and with the other she held jirou's hand.

  
_Wish I were Heather_

"Sorry! I only wanted to return your sweater..!" She handed the sweater to todoroki. Bakugou felt so relieved. The female couple walked away.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_

Todoroki pulled bakugou into one more kiss. "Bakugou I'm in love with you.." bakugou blushed "Stupid half n' half.."

  
_You gave her your sweater_   
_It's just polyester, but you like her better_

Todoroki gave bakugou the sweater "Keep it" he smiled making bakugou die a little on the inside. "Yea..uh.." he took the sweater.

  
_Wish I were_

_"I love you too..Todoroki.."_


	3. Request!

I started a new one..  
Then accidentally pressed back so it erased everything so request while I die inside plez


End file.
